


Eddie and Richie Need Wedding Dates

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Dorks in Love, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Burn, Weddings, georgie went missing but was found, idk im no good at writing smut, maybe smut later, mike and bill own a farm in florida together, there were no monsters, they just had a normal fun summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bev and Ben are finally tying the knot, and the Bill, Mike, Eddie, and Richie have been invited to be their groomsmen, the only problem is Richie and Eddie are still both single and Bev has decided they all need wedding dates. Richie plans the perfect prank, he and Eddie will pretend to be boyfriends and go as each other's dates. They'll announce the truth at the wedding, and everyone'll laugh their heads off. All they have to do is fake being all lovely-dovey for a week. It'll be easy, unless they catch feelings, but that could never happen. Right?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Eddie and Richie Need Wedding Dates

Eddie sat in the coffee shop, his fingers drumming against the rim of his cup of coffee, an eggnog latte, with three shots of espresso, of course. Richie was late, per usual. He took a sip of his latte and nearly spit it out. Hot bitter coffee scalded his tongue. He ripped open eight packets of sugar, _always_ eight, never nine, or seven, or god forbid ten and poured them into his drink. Eddie was a man of routine. He had told Richie to meet him here at eight-thirty and it was now eight thirty-five. Eddie took a deep breath. _Be calm,_ he told himself. Perhaps he had said the wrong time, or his clock was fast. He double-checked his texts. He was right, he had said eight-thirty. He glanced up at the Starbucks clock. It, like his phone, read eight thirty-five. He was on time, he had made the effort to show up, why couldn't Richie? This was so like him. Eddie had half the mind to just walk out with his coffee and go about his day. He wasn't going to waste time on someone who couldn't even come on time. His mind raced at a million miles an hour. Was Richie Tozier too big for him now? He was probably off partying with his new celebrity fr-

There he stood, his hair was tousled, his face was unshaven, but he was there, and all feelings of contempt melted away. Eddie felt a sudden inexplicable rush of affection for the man he had been mentally berating five seconds ago. He was getting sentimental with age, that must have been it. Eddie didn't remember Richie being this handsome, goofy, but handsome. A wide smile spread across his face when he laid eyes on Eddie. He still wore those stupid thick-rimmed glasses, and surprisingly toned arms peaked out of the sleeves of his Hawaiian button up.

"Eds!" Richie ruffled Eddie's meticulously combed and gelled hair. He threw himself into the chair across from Eddie. Eddie could feel the entire coffee shop's eyes on the two of them. " _Richie Tozier spotted at Starbucks with mystery man!"_ would surely end up in the tabloids tomorrow. Eddie didn't like attention.

"You know I've always hated that nickname," Eddie said, his lips curving into a reluctant, yet playful smile. He patted his hair down.

"Eh, you love it. It's what makes you so... _chuckalicious_." Richie said. God, Eddie hadn't heard that word, if you could call it that, since high school.

"Chuckalicious? Seriously Rich?"

"What, am I old already? Nobody says chuckalicious anymore?" Richie's eyes widened in fake surprise and twinkled with mischief.

"Nobody said chuckalicious in 1989, let alone 2016." 

"Oh, lighten up, old sport. I'm not losing my charms yet, am I?" Richie said in his horrific British accent. Despite himself, Eddie laughed. He had almost forgotten about his impressions. It was nice to see they hadn't improved.

"Why, I've impressed Eduardo Kaspbrack. That's certainly _chuckalicious_." He put emphasis on the _chuckalicious_ part.

"I guess it's one of your catchphrases now, Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier? I still can't believe millions of people are calling you by your childhood nickname."

"Well, millions of people also know you as Eddie Spaghetti." 

"Seriously? You talked about me in your standup?"

"Well, not just you, the whole Loser's Club..." Richie scratched his neck and looked down. "So, whatcha drinking?" Richie yanked Eddie's cup out of his hands and took a sip. "An eggnog latte? That is just terrible, Eds. _Terrible, indeed._ " British man, again.

"Have you ever heard of mono? Hepatitis B? You're gonna give me a disease!" Eddie pulled the cup away from Richie and frantically searched through his backpack to find his cleaning wipes. He felt the cool plastic cylindrical bottle and pulled it out of his bag. He yanked off a wipe and furiously rubbed it against his cup.

"Aww Eds, you wish I gave you mono," Richie smirked.

"No, I actually don't. I don't want mono. Nobody wants you to give them mono."

"You don't have to say it, Eds, I'll always know, deep down."

"It's not a joke, Richie. Mono is very serious. You know how many die from mono every year?" He asked though he didn't give Richie enough time to answer. "Like two. The likelihood of me dying from mono is very slim, but it is never ZERO. Do. Not. Give. Me. Mono."

"Sorry, man, I don't have mono. I was just kidding."

"Thank god."

Eddie put down the cleaning wipe and took a sip of his latte.

"So, did you get Bev's wedding invite?" Richie asked.

"Yep, I'm going to be a groomsman."

"Me too. I still can't believe Ben chose Bill to be his best man. He gets to be rich, successful, happily married, and Ben's best man? Unfair." Richie rolled his eyes.

"Well, he was always kind of our leader growing up. It makes sense. I'd choose him to be my best man." Eddie shrugged his shoulders.

"You wouldn't choose me? I am wounded, Eduardo. Wounded!" Richie gasped.

Eddie felt warmth rushing to his cheeks. As a kid, he'd always thought about Richie being his groom, but the two of them had drifted apart over the years. He didn't still have feelings for him. There was absolutely no way he had feelings for Richie Tozier. There were just friends now. _Just_ friends.

"I'll take your silence as an admission of guilt."

"Well, who would you choose to be your best man, if Bill's such a terrible choice?"

"Why, Stan the man Uris of course! I was gonna say you, but since you wouldn't choose me as your best man, our friendship is officially over." Stan was a good choice. He was funny. He was smart.

"I guess you're right, Stan would be a very good best man. I dare say, one of the best." 

"Haha," Richie said, completely deadpan. "Did you get Bev's memo about us all needing to bring dates? That's such bullshit, right? I mean you have a girlfriend-"

"No, I don't." Eddie interrupted him. "I left Myra a few months ago. She just was..."

"She was a massive bitch!" Richie finished his sentence. Eddie wanted to argue, but he couldn't. Richie was right. Myra was a _massive bitch_. Every conversation with her turned into a battle, their home was a warzone. Eventually, Eddie had enough and withdrew his army. She was just like his mother, who he had fought so hard to get away from all those years ago.

"Why don't we go together?" Richie asked. Eddie's heart skipped a beat.

"Like, as friends?"

"No, like, we say we're dating, and then, on the day of the wedding, we reveal that it was a prank. Just to fuck with them for making us bring dates in the first place." Eddie thought about it for a moment. It would probably be funny, and he would like to spend more time with Richie. They hadn't seen each other since Bill and Mike's wedding last year. It would be fun.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it. I'll be your wedding date." Eddie said.

"I'm honored to be your date." Richie said in a horrendous French accent. He elongated the vowels so much that the words were barely coherent. He jokingly kissed Eddie's hand, and Eddie's face turned as red as a tomato. He took a deep breath. He could do this. He could be Richie's date, as a joke. It was _just_ a joke. He could do it. Or at least, he hoped he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first It fanfic, so my characterization is pretty off, but I'm super excited about working on this! Leave me any feedback you have in the comments!


End file.
